Emotionless
by 18katrina
Summary: The Kingdom of Norway was a country that barely showed much emotion. A constant pokerface always adorned his face whether he was happy, sad, furious, you name it. Although there's one emotion he didn't react to yet, love. You, along with you Danish friend, have committed to find out if the Norwegian was really, truly emotionless. Norway X Reader. Hopefully better than it sounds.


A random NowayxReader fic I did in my free time. :P Apparently, FF doesn't allow 2nd POV so I did 1st POV (I really can't risk being suspended from this site.) I did this because I'm obsessed with Norwegians. ^_^ I hope you enjoy!

**Warning:** A _tiny_ bit of cursing will be used. Oh, and Denmark being an idiot.

Every line break signals a short time skip.

* * *

"Is this really necessary, Mathias?" I asked as the Danish man forced me to crouch down to hide behind some bushes.

"SHH!" He turned to face me with a finger over his lips. "Be quite or you'll blow our cover!"

"I just don't understand why we can't just go up to him and ask."

"Because then that'll be no fun!" Mathias grinned.

I sighed. Sometimes I regretted being his best friend. He would always do the stupidest things for the stupidest reasons. In front of us was a wide oped field, and in the middle of it was the oh so emotionless Norwegian reading his book.

"So on the count of three I'll go up to him and you follow, okay?"

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes.

Mathias held up his hand. One. Two. Three.

Mathias suddenly jumped out of the bushes with a horrifyingly loud Indian yell. As if he was performing for some type of audience, he cartwheeled towards where Lukas was sitting (who was now staring at the man as if he had gone mad). When he was finally in front of him, he threw his hands in the air, probably waiting for some sort of applause. Instead, he a received a book being thrown at his face.

And I, not wanting to embarrass myself for doing something so utterly ridiculous, simply walked over like any _ normal_ person would.

When I finally reached the two Scandinavians, Mathias swung his arm around dramatically (maybe _too _dramatically) and pointed it at Lukas's face. "We want to know what your deal is!"

Lukas gave him a blank look. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"He wants to know why you never show any emotion on your face," I explained as Mathias nodded. The only reason why I was here was because I also wanted to know why. Even if it meant going through one of Mathias's insane plans.

"Oh."

"Isn't there any was for you to show emotion?" Mathias whined.

"...no."

"LIES! What if I showed you THIS?" The Dane held out a magazine. Of what? I didn't know. Yet.

Lukas took a look at the paper. "I'm not interested in those." Then he proceded to pick his book and wack Mathias with it again.

I grabbed the magazine from Mathias and scanned over it. I had to cover my nose to prevent a major nosebleed. "Mathias! Put that porn away!" I chucked it as the Dane while simultaneously kicking him where it really mattered.

* * *

I walked into Mathias's mini library and picked up a random book, hoping that it would give at least an idea for out next plan. There must be _something_ that would make him wipe that poker face off of him. I stared at "The Little Mermaid" in my hand. Didn't that originated in Denmark? Suddenly, an interesting idea popped into my head. A mischievous smile crept up my features.

"Oh Mathias~"

Almost instantly, the Danish man had his head through the door. "What? Did you find a way?" He froze when he saw my expression.

"Oh, you bet I did~"

Mathias held a look of horror, very similar to Ivan's when he was being hunted down by his sister. "U-Uh, _? Why are you holding that book?" His eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Don't tell me that-"

When he realized what I was about to do, he desperately ran towards the door with that speed of an Italian's. But alas, it was in vain. I grabbed his shirt and started dragging him to the nearest costume store.

"NOOO!"

* * *

"Why can't you just wear it?" Mathias grumbled. "You are a girl after all."

"Because it'll be funnier if you do it. Now come out of the dressing room already!" Mathias slowly opened the curtain. I instantly cracked up laughing. He was wearing a mermaid outfit from "The Little Mermaid". The way he looked in it was _priceless_. Apparently, my incessant laughter drew attention, because some people behind us were stiffing laughs as well.

Mathias frowned. "Hey, it's not funny!"

"Your right!" I said through my fit of giggles. "It's hilarious!"

Before he could make a retort, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to Lukas's house. When we both got there, Mathias slowly dragged himself to the living room (which was where Lukas was at). Literally, he fell on the way and couldn't get himself to stand up. So he dragged himself. Lukas and his brother, Emil, were both watching TV on the couch, back towards the Dane. Neither of them had noticed Mathias yet.

In order to get their attention, I cleared my throat. When they turned around, I directed my hands to the boy in the mermaid costume.

"Tada!" We both said.

Sadly neither of them laughed like I had expected them to. Not even Mr. Puffin. Emil shook his head, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Where did your dignity go?" he asked.

Mathias thought for a moment. "I think I left back at the store with all my other clothes."

Meanwhile, Lukas, still with an impassive expression, had taken out his cell-phone to take pictures.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mathias cried out. He then started glaring at me. "Are you telling me that i did all that for nothing?"

I shrugged. "You didn't do it for nothing." I took out my own cell-phone and, like the Norwegian, started taking pictures. "I got some pretty good photos," I said with a smirk.

"You know that I'm gonna get you back for this, right?"

"Gee. I can't wait."

* * *

"W-Wait, Mathias... D-Do I really have to d-d-do this?" I tugged on his shirt with a pleading look on my face.

"Yup."

"B-B-B-But-"

"No buts, _"

I glared at my best friend. Apparently his "payback" was making me through the House of Horror this Halloween with Lukas. Actually, this was a really good idea seeing that the House of Horror was known to make even Alfred (the self-proclaimed "Hero") scared out of his wits. But then again, that guy is scared of even non-scary movies...

Mathias being my best friend, he knows everything. Especially the fact that I'm scared of practically everything. So if I don't make it out of there alive, I'm going to come back as a ghost to make sure he dies a very, very painful death.

"I'm going to kill you..." I grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I love you too," he replied sarcastically. "Now hurry up and go! And remember, take a picture of anything that remotely looks like fear!"

He pushed me towards the direction Lukas was in, causing me to stumble and curse loudly. The Norwegian was standing in front of the entrance, staring off into space while he was waiting for Mathias and I to finish our "talk". Apparently, my rather audible string of curse was loud enough to catch his attention, because the instantly turned around. I blushed slightly and greeted him.

We both started walking to the House of Horror. And let me tell you, every step I took made me wince at how close I was getting to the dreadful place. My annoyed expression turned into one of complete and utter fear and I pulled my hoodie over my head. Maybe I could just hide under that. Yeah.

"You know _, you don't have to do this if you don't want to," Lukas whispered into my ear. His voice caused shivered to vibrate across my body. God, why did he have to be so sexy?

Wait, no! I'm not supposed to be thinking about those things, dammit!

I (tried) to put a brave face on. "N-No. I c-can handle t-t-this." Curse my stuttering!

He nodded and we walked on. I reluctantly gave our tickets to the man at the booth and we both entered. Instinctively, I latched onto the closest thing next to me (which happened to be Lukas' arm) and held on as tightly as I could. As soon as I stepped into the room, the air around me turned cold and I began to hear creepy noises that sounded similar to those in horror movies. I hugged Lukas's arm tighter (if that was even possible.) he didn't seem to mind, and just walked on.

To my complete and utter surprise, Lukas had managed to keep a straight face the entire way through. But it's not like I could've taken a picture of his face, since I had buried mine into his arm in an attempt to block out the gruesome, gory view I had ahead of me. I was probably cutting of all the circulation in his arm. Once, in an effort to be brave, I had taken my face out of the Norwegian's blue sweater to glance up.

_Bad idea._

In front of me was a dead-end, the pitch black walls making a random end at the hallway. Some type of liquid had dripped down from the ceiling, and by the looks of it, it was something crimson red. I hesitantly looked up and saw a bunch of bodies hanged with a rope connected to the ceiling. They most likely weren't real, but it sure as hell made me scream bloody murder.

It also made me unconsciously squeeze the life out of Lukas with my powerful hug.

Had I been looking, I would've seen a faint blush on his cheeks and a ghost of a smile, but my face was sort of muffled against his jacket.

After my little "incident" Lukas suggested that we leave, something I happily agreed to. When we exited I caught a glimpse of blonde gravity defying hair hiding in the bushes, but I just ignored it. Why was he even hiding?

"_!"

_Just ignore him._

"Psst, _!"

_Ignore._

"Psst!"

_Ignore._

"PSST!"

_Ign-_

"Dammit _, listen to me!"

That did it. I walked up to the bush and saw Mathias grinning sheepishly at me. And you wanna know what I did after that?

I punched him square in the face.

"Bastard," I said before walking away.

* * *

"You've got to listen to me, this plan will work _for sure_!"

I sighed. "I don't wanna hear Mathias," I told him over the phone.

"Just hear me out, this plan is fool proof!" Oh god, I could practically _hear_ his grin through the phone.

"And what makes you so sure?"

"I just know!"

I sighed again. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Fine, tell me."

...

...

...

"...you want me to _what?_"

* * *

I met up with Mathias later on to discuss the plan.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, eyeing the Norwegian that was waiting for me at the park close by.

"Positive!"

I bit my lip and felt a small blush crawl up my cheeks. All I had to do was get a kiss, right? That's not a big deal. Not at all.

Aw, who am I kidding? I've had a crush on the man ever since I met him, and I've only been it denying until now.

Mathias gave me a pat on the back as encouragement. It didn't really help. I turned around and released my stress by placing my fist abruptly into his stomach. Now _that_ helped.

I took a deep breath and walked towards Lukas.

"H-hey Lukas."

The Norwegian looked up at me. "Oh. Hello _."

I felt a blush crawl up my cheeks as I looked at my feet in embarrassment. After what seems like hours, I reluctantly gazed into Lukas's dull blue eyes.

"L-Lukas, I t-think I l-love you."

"..."

I looked at his face and saw that he still held an unreadably face. He didn't react at all, he didn't even blink. i felt a lone tear strem down my cheek as I turned around to hide my face.

"I-I'm sorry," I managed to say. The melancholy in my voice made it so obvious that I was crying. "I s-shouldn't have-"

I suddenly felt a pair of war arms pull me into an embrace from behind. "I know," Lukas said. "I love you too."

I turned around so that I was facing Lukas. "Do... Do you really?"

"Of course, why would I lie about something like this?" He slowly started to lean towrds me.

"..." I tried my hardest not not blush.

Lukas cupped his hand on my cheek and continued. "Jeg elsker deg, _."

I realized that our faces were only mere centimeters apart, but that tiny gap was quickly abolished when Lukas placed his lips over mine. I wasn't stunned about this happening, for i did see it coming. I slowly melted into the kiss. His lips, slightly cold and soft, fit perfectly on mine. It was entrancing first kiss, but it ended shortly. When he pulled away, I saw a small smile on Lukas' face.

The moment was soon interrupted by a large flash of light originating from the bushes close by.

"YES! I FINALLY GOT IT!" Mathias shouted, holding on to his camera for dear life. He ran away with a wild string of laughter.

I looked back at Lukas to see that was once again as blank as a sheet of paper. I gave Lukas a smile, which he returned.

And so, after weeks of research, it is confirmed that the Norwegian shows nearly no emotion.

But emotionless? I think not.

* * *

...sometimes I think this would've turned out better if this was a DenmarkxReader. :| Your probably wondering why this is categorized under humor. I fail at humor. OTL

Please, please, _please_ give me constructive criticism on how to improve my work. I'm always looking for new ways to improve my writing, for I know I'm not particularly the best at it.

By the way guys, I have this totally epic plot for a new fanfiction forming in my head. The thing is, the 2P! Nations will be playing a big role in this and I don't know a lot about them. If any of you guys know info on them please send my a PM. :3

Like what you see? I just recently go a DeviantART account, so I'll be posting more of these reader insert thingies over there. (I'll most likely have more stories there than here since there are too many stupid rules here that are preventing to post some stories. :B) My account name is the same as the one here. :)

THE NORDIC 5 CHARACTER SONG CAME OUT! SQUEEEEEE-


End file.
